Dog Treats
by swoosh-98
Summary: He’s the illustrious troublemaker, she’s the school’s chameleon. In spite of everything, two completely different people realize that the other side doesn’t seem so bad after all. MWPP Era
1. Frosty Paws

So, this is my first Harry Potter story but not my first fanfic. I decided, in honour of the end of the Harry Potter series, to try writing a story about the wonderful world of magic. However, I am quite fond of the Marauders, more specifically Sirius Black, so don't expect to see Harry, Ron or Hermione.

**Summary:** He's the illustrious troublemaker; she's the school's chameleon. In spite of everything, two completely different people realize that the other side doesn't seem so bad after all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, places, spells or anything else to do with Harry Potter; that pleasure belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter One: Frosty Paws**

Six years ago I first passed through the seemingly solid wall between Platforms 9 and 10 in King's Cross Station, only to find myself in an entirely different world. Now, moving onto my seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the shock of seeing so many people like me in one place has finally worn off. No longer do I stop and gaze at the thin women with their tall, pointed hats or the plump men in old-fashioned Muggle clothing. I am also immune to the unusual pets that some students bring with them to school, like barn owls, toads, or the odd tarantula. Finally, at seventeen years of age, I consider myself experienced in the ways of the Wizarding world.

I pushed my trolley past a group of rowdy boys and maneuvered around a large family hugging their children goodbye. The Hogwarts Express would be leaving in ten minutes so the first half of the train was probably full, leaving the only empty compartments in at the very back.

Near the end of the train, a very pretty young woman with silky blonde hair waved me over. Smiling, I pushed my trolley faster, eager to greet a familiar face. After almost crushing three second years, I finally managed to fling my arms around my best friend.

"Cameron!" she squealed as I almost popped her head off from squeezing her so tightly.

I laughed at her annoyance, "Mary!" I mocked.

I pulled back to get a good look at the best friend I haven't talked to all summer. Mary Macdonald has always been one of the more attractive seventh year girls; now with her sun-kissed, shoulder length, blonde hair she'll have to beat the boys back with a troll club. With the body of a model and gorgeous wavy blonde hair, she could make millions on the runway. Instead all she wants to do is write the world's largest Encyclopedia on all the known magical plants and their properties. Alright, I admit, I am a little bit jealous.

"I haven't heard from you all summer! What happened? Did you spend two months living in a cave eating rats or something?" Mary exclaimed.

I sighed, "How many times have we been over this Mary? Owls can't fly across the Atlantic."

"I know," she pouted and stuffed her hands in her jeans, "I just missed you. It's just_ so_ boring living as a Muggle now when I can finally use magic outside of school." At my startled look she elaborated, "My parents don't want me using magic in front of my brothers and sisters. Out of ten kids I'm the only one with any magical ability and my parents don't want my siblings to feel left out. Although I think my little brother Jason somehow managed to turn Alexandria's stuffed teddy bear orange last week."

"Did he really?" I grunted unladylike while tugging my trunk up the steps of the Hogwarts Express. Mary grabbed the other end and helped me lift my trunk onto the luggage rack. "Not green or blue or yellow? Why orange?" I asked as we went out to grab Mary's trunk and my owl.

"Well," she breathed, "Alexandria called him a rotten tomato so I think he was really aiming for red."

We relax back into the burgundy cushions on the compartment seats as the final whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express jerked forward. From my seat at the window I watched as mothers and fathers waved goodbye to their children and younger siblings were clutching their mothers' legs with fat tears flowing down their cheeks. I smiled to myself, remembering the time my father stood on that platform just like all the other parents. Not wanting to dig too deep into those memories I turned back to Mary.

"So your parents didn't come with you this time?" I asked, curious why she was alone.

"Yeah," Mary shrugged, "Jessica, my twelve-year-old sister, got pneumonia so she's their top priority right now." I felt a twinge of pity for Jessica, afterall; I once had pneumonia when I was ten.

"So how is she doing- Oh! Hi Ginger!"

Ginger Yates is another one of those ridiculously good looking girls. Confident, assertive, and full of common sense, she is the ideal Ravenclaw Prefect. Over the summer she had cut her dark, strawberry blonde hair into a sleek bob which made her face seem sharper and rather intimidating. However, after being friends with Ginger for five years, I am quite aware of the fact that she is nothing more than a big softie with a cold exterior (which for some reason guys find attractive). Mary and I took turns giving her hugs before offering her a seat.

"Sorry girls, have to go to the Prefect's compartment for the first bit. Maybe I'll drop by later," She waved good bye and headed towards the front of the train.

"You know," I began, "You could've owled Ginger during the summer if you wanted contact from the Wizard world so much."

Mary shrugged, "Well, yeah, I owled her, but it's just not the same."

"Aww," I cooed, "Mary really missed her best friend."

"Shut up"

I grinned at her response, same pouty, sulking Mary. However, a shuffle outside the compartment door caught my attention. I lifted my finger to my lips, signaling for Mary to be quiet incase someone was listening in. The shuffling noise was soon followed by a thud and a squeak as someone fell on the floor. I smile as I recognized the squeaky noise and opened the door to find a rather plump seventh year with mousy brown hair sitting on the corridor floor, nursing his toe.

"Hello Peter," I sang. He looked up startled at the sudden greeting but quickly scrambled up. Even after six years, Peter Pettigrew had not changed a single bit. He still had the same watery blue eyes, large front teeth and a strange awkwardness that he never seemed to grow out of.

"Cameron! You have to hide me! Please!"

"Umm… Okay," I let him into the compartment and closed the door. He nervously greeted Mary and sat down beside her, wringing his hands in his lap. I've been friends with Peter since our first train ride to Hogwarts. We were two kids who didn't know anyone else and were completely invisible to the rest of the student body. Of course, not much has changed since then, I still blend into the crowd and compared to his friends, Peter is still invisible.

"So who are you hiding from this time Peter?" Mary asked conversationally. Peter's cheeks turned red, not out of embarrassment though, he's had a huge crush on Mary since fourth year.

"Umm … well, no-one important… j-just a friend," he squeaked.

"Aww, c'mon Peter," I prompted, "Tell your dear friend Cameron Morgan all about the big bad bully."

Peter turned pale, "Y-you better not say that, he's in a f-foul enough mood as it is. I don't want him getting angrier b-be-because someone called him a-a bully."

"Who is it?" Mary and I asked. Peter opened his mouth but froze, his eyes flickering in terror at the sound of someone stomping down the corridor. The footsteps stopped outside our compartment and the shadow of a person appeared in the foggy glass. I jumped as the compartment door slammed open and felt my blood run cold at the young man in the doorway.

Sirius Black was standing in the doorway.

A very pissed off Sirius Black was standing in the doorway.

A very pissed off yet somehow exceedingly attractive Sirius Black was standing in the doorway.

First off, there are several things people should know about Sirius Black. Yes, he is one of _those_ Blacks. No, he is not at all like any of _those_ Blacks. Yes, he is so attractive that by simply mentioning his name in the fourth-year girl's dorm, one can cause several fainting spells. No, he is not a man-whore. Finally, yes, he does not share his family's views. No, he still retains the famous Black temper.

"Wormtail," he growled, glaring at the pale boy. His dark eyebrows were drawn low over his stormy eyes, making them glow an unearthly pale colour. He approached the shaking boy, paying no attention to the fact that there were two girls in the compartment. He focused in on his prey. "Did you runaway from me as well? Do you not like hanging out with your good buddy Sirius Black?"

"No!" squeaked Peter, "I-I…j-just w-w-wanted too…" he trailed off as Sirius' lips pulled back into a sneer. I wasn't quite sure what to do as I don't know what Sirius is so angry about. All I know is that even Lily Evans, who is the bravest girl I know, has a hard time staring eye to eye with the infamous Black Death Glare.

"First Moony is a goody-two-shoe, then James turns traitor, and now my last remaining friend can't even stay in the same compartment as me? And what are _you_ looking at Macdonald?" He turned and snapped at Mary, who was staring at him in complete disbelief. My friend's cheeks turned scarlet and she buried her nose in her Muggle magazine. Feeling a little annoyed at the way he treated my friend, I gathered up what little courage I had to say something that would take his attention away from my friends.

"James Potter is a traitor?" I asked. Sirius jumped in shock and spun around to meet my eyes. I was somewhat pleased that the anger on his face was replaced by surprise, but also disappointed that he didn't notice me before hand.

"Merlin," He breathed, "I didn't hear you come in Morgan."

I forced a tiny smile on my face, trying to ignore the frustrated feeling clawing at the walls of my stomach, "I've been here the entire time Sirius."

"Really?" He asked, "I never noticed you."

I felt my cheek muscle strain to hold my neutral face as the unintentional insult cut me deep inside. "I don't need spells or Invisibility Cloaks to become invisible."

A small sniffle broke the calmness that settled behind the eyes of Sirius Black. Annoyance broke the surface and he rounded on Peter, grabbing his arm and hauling him out the compartment door. "You are coming to sit with me," growled the black haired Gryffindor, "whether you like it or not."

"Bye Peter," I called to his retreating body. Turning back to Mary I asked, "James Potter is a traitor?"

Mary shrugged, turning back to her magazine, "They probably had another argument, we'll find out soon enough. Remember last time they had a fight?"

I shuddered, not wishing to relive those memories.

The rolling fields outside the train became mountainous hills with thick pine trees and dense forests. As the Hogwarts Express slowed down, several younger students ran up and down the corridors in a state of panic. I straightened out my school robes once more and pushed back some of my long brown hair that managed to escape my ponytail. Mary and I locked up our trunks and disembarked with the hundreds of other students as the train stopped at the Hogsmeade platform.

As we reached the "horse-less" carriages, I couldn't help but run my hand over the bony spine of a Thestral. No, I cannot see them; however, my grandparents have several on their ranch in Canada. So after spending the past four years taking care of them, I'm no longer afraid of the creature that is considered a dark omen in the Wizarding world.

Mary and I were followed into a carriage by our fellow Gryffindor roommates Dorcas Meadowes and Lily Evans. Dorcas has always been the athletic one out of the four of us, making the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser in her fourth year (of course, I prefer to hide my swimming ability and Muggle life guarding job, not wanting the attention athletes receive at Hogwarts). Tanned with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, Dorcas is somewhat like a surfer girl. Lily, on the other hand, is a well-known bookworm with one heck of a temper when she gets fired up, especially if James Potter is the target. Her thick, red hair and sparkling green eyes are two of the many reasons James cannot leave her alone.

However, I noticed Lily had something new pinned on her robes. "You got Head Girl? Congratulations Lily!"

Mary offered her compliments too but Lily just shook her head in exasperation. "I don't want it anymore."

"Why?" I asked. Everyone knew that Lily had been after the Head Girl position since fifth year.

"Because it means I have to deal with_ him_," she snarled. At our questioning looks she elaborated, "James Potter."

"Oh, we'll you always manage to somehow put him in his place," said Mary as our carriage stopped right in front of the Entrance Hall doors. "You can give him detentions now and everything!"

Lily just hung her head and trudged into the Great Hall. "What's up with her?" I asked.

Dorcas smirked, "She's just found out that the aforementioned James Potter is Head Boy."

"What?!"

"Yeah, you should've seen her face," Dorcas said as we sat down at the Gryffindor table, Lily stared down at the empty plate in front of her, obviously trying to tune out the conversation, "She kept telling me how Remus Lupin was sure to be Head Boy. Then when James walks into the Prefect compartment with the Head Boy bag she-"

"Don't you say another word," hissed Lily as she slapped her hand over the brunette's mouth, "I don't need everyone knowing!"

"Oi! Evans!"

I watched as a tall seventh year Gryffindor with messy, jet black hair and hazel eyes almost skipped down the aisle between tables towards us. Although he was never, and will never, be as good-looking as Sirius, James Potter was still very attractive. Beside him was the tall, blonde, Remus Lupin, a sickly seventh year who seemed to have some sort of chronic illness. Following the two was Peter who would glance over his shoulder occasionally at Sirius who was several feet behind the three and glaring heatedly at the back of James' head.

"Well, now we know why Sirius was so upset earlier. His best friend is the enemy," whispered Mary. I nodded in response as James sat down on the bench next to the redhead, grinning as she buried her head in her arms. Remus and Peter sat down next to James but Sirius squeezed between them and hopped over the table. He sat down beside me and continued to glare at James from across the table. Trying to ignore the sparks shooting up my arm, I focused on James who was prodding Lily's head with his finger.

"Are you doing okay now Evans? Not feeling light headed or a bit queasy?" Lily's muffled response didn't sound too pleasant but James chose to ignore that part, along with the fact that Sirius was still boring holes in his head. "Not going to faint again are you?"

"Faint?" Mary said, "Did you actually pass out Lily?"

"Yup!" Dorcas said cheerfully as Lily lifted her head to glare across the table, "Right when she realized James was Head Boy." Remus and James snickered while Lily's forehead turned bright red.

"I am going to kill you Potter!" Lily grumbled.

James sighed, "Only once Padfoot is done with me," he turned to look at Sirius, "When are you going to give it up mate? I can't do anything about this!"

Sirius sneered, "Only when I get an apology for having to ride the train without you! After six straight years of tradition you decide to go and have tea and crumpets with all the stuck up snobs and leave me alone."

"I already told you, I had no choice. Honestly Black, get a grip!"

People all around our area were staring at the two feuding friends. James Potter and Sirius Black always seemed more like brothers then best friends, but now they were both glaring fiercely at each other, unaware at how unsettled the Gryffindor table was. Even Lily seemed worried, lifting her head to glance back and forth between the two. I looked at both their faces, disturbed by the death glares they were sending across the table. The tense atmosphere was broken by the arrival of Professor McGonagall, the first years, and the school sorting hat. While everyone turned their attention towards the front of the Great Hall, I couldn't help but notice how neither Sirius nor James turned their eyes away from the other.

* * *

So? Comments, concerns or constructive criticism are all welcome. I really do enjoy feedback so please review. 


	2. Bad Breath Banishers

I'm usually not a speedy updater ( let's think months!) so I would consider this a rather quick update! Hockey season is starting which means I'll be pumped up on adrenaline and ready to write during intermission (only if my team is winning).

**Summary:** He's the illustrious troublemaker; she's the school's chameleon. In spite of everything, two completely different people realize that the other side doesn't seem so bad after all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, places, spells or anything else to do with Harry Potter; that pleasure belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bad Breath Banishers**

_I often hear boys complaining about the complexity of the female mind and how girls are completely unpredictable in how they act. I happen to disagree in that presumption. Women have different types of personalities, just like men. By understanding how the different personalities think, act, or react in situations, a person can predict the outcome of the situation. For example, everyone should know that the announcement of a new couple will lead to a large group of teenaged girls disappearing into the bathroom together for long periods of time. Most people should also realize that girls who are left out of the aforementioned groups are not rejected because they're ugly, merely because they don't keep up with the trends and gossip. Another important aspect of girls is that when they have an argument, they don't get mad; they get even (through the use of backstabbing, boyfriend-stealing, and rumour spreading)._

_Now, I wonder, if girls are so easy to figure out, then guys must be like an open book; just waiting to be opened and read by the first person who comes along. Men will spend hours at a time chasing a well-known bookworm around the castle to copy their Transfiguration homework, rather than taking half an hour of the day to finish it themselves. A certain male teenager is also very well-known for chasing a red-haired, green eyed female bookworm while constantly asking her out (okay, a little bit of an exaggeration). Men are also notorious for having a slight Quidditch obsession and are more interested in the Falmouth Falcon's latest suspension by the Department of Magical Games and Sports than how many girls forth year Gilderoy Lockhart is dating at the same time._

_Of course, all my theories and speculations about the simplicity of the male mind were proved void when Sirius Black hit puberty. For example, saying the word puberty to a group of fourth year boys would result in unnerving girlish giggles. However, Sirius Black would just smile and comment on the weather or some other mundane topic (as demonstrated by Lily Evans while annoyed by the Marauders in fourth year). By fifth year, when Sirius was the so-called "hottest guy in Hogwarts," many would assume that he experience dating as many girls as possible. Once again he would prove all the assumptions wrong by dating sixth year Marlene McKinnion for a full four months._

_Now, only into the first week of our last year, the often charming and friendly seventeen year old has once again demonstrated his unusual tendency for defying the odds. Many people would assume that Sirius would be pleased that his best friend and fellow troublemaker has been placed in a position of power. However, after several days of moodiness, I have come to the conclusion that he is not jealous, angry or resentful of James Potter (the aforementioned best friend) like many other people suspect, he is merely disappointed that his best friend is no longer the same troublemaker he was before._

_Sirius Black has always been an enigma of the male variety, rarely following the average male patterns and habits. He has been a standout among the male population of Hogwarts, resulting in female attraction to him being a right of passage (I swear Sable Harper of Slytherin blushed when he brushed her arm in potions).The complexity of his mind is attractive to many girls, I however find him to be an unusual specimen of the male variety. If someone were to ask me why Fizzing Whizbees makes a person levitate, or how to repel a Lethifold attack, I would have no trouble answering (dried Billywig stings and a Patronus Charm) but to answer any question about Sirius Black would result in a never ending train of questions._

I paused as Dorcas became over enthusiastic with her wand waving while trying to duplicate her quill. Never being one for Charms, Dorcas has only survived this class with the help of Lily Evans. Since Lily was over talking with Professor Flitwick, Mary and I had to deal with Dorcas' frustration over the charm. The Geminio charm was proving to be difficult for some of the class with only a quarter able to duplicate what ever object they had in front of them.

Sighing, I stuffed my parchment into my bag, making a mental note to burn it when I had the chance. I placed my Montrose Magpies Quidditch team badge before me and rolled back my sleeves. After several tries, I've already managed to make two duplicates, which placed me in the group of remotely successful students in today's Charm's class.

However, James and Sirius appeared to be in a war of duplication with James being surrounded by Quidditch figurines and Sirius having a large pile of dog tags stacked in front of him. Neither spoke or acknowledged the other, regardless of the fact that they were sitting beside each other. Their competition seemed to be amusing to their fellow Marauders as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew spent more time examining the growing number of dog tags and Quidditch figurines then working on their own objects.

Mary - after having failed duplicating her ring in several tries - had stolen one of Lily's mirrors and was examining the zit on her nose that appeared over night (every girl in the Gryffindor dormitories heard her screaming). Dorcas' passionate wand waving has slowed down a bit as she poked Layla Jones of Hufflepuff in the eye. Lily returned from her talk with Professor Flitwick, proudly displaying her five mirrors (minus one that Mary stole) with lime green trim.

I looked back down at my badge and waved my wand in the practiced motion.

"_Geminio_," I said and watched as my one Montrose Magpies badge became two. Smiling slightly, I placed the original back in my pocket and left the remaining three in my hand to prove to Professor Flitwick that I had been able to do the charm. As the bell rang for the end of class, Professor Flitwick went around the room to check how many people have been successful.

"Work harder Mister Avery… good job Mister Danvers, perfect duplications…keep trying Miss Meadows… excellent work Miss…um…"

"Morgan, sir," I said, my smile fading.

"Right! Excellent work Miss Morgan! Mister Potter, Mister Black, I believe there is no need for you to practice anymore. For those who didn't succeed," said Professor Flitwick, his squeaky voice echoing around the class, "Make sure you practice before next class. I will be testing you!"

The class groaned and shuffled out as the bell rang for the start of lunch break. I followed Mary, Lily and Dorcas down to the Great Hall, hanging back as they chatted about Charms class.

After Care of Magical Creatures, Charms was always one of my favourite classes. Although I've never been as talented as Lily, I always pushed myself to get a good mark because I enjoyed Professor Flitwick's lessons. But after seven years of being in his class, he still can't remember my name. I tugged on a lock of hair, as if trying to release my frustrations by hair pulling. Why to I bother trying to change, to be more confident and liked, if my teacher of six years can't remember my name?

Mary turned around as I tapped her on the shoulder, "what's up?"

"I'm not hungry," I lied, feeling the familiar urge to be alone, "I'm just going to head outside for a bit, get some fresh air."

"Alright, see you later then."

My roommates followed the crowd into the Great Hall, while I squeezed along the edge of the corridor, careful not to run into anyone.

As I turned a corner into the Entrance Hall, a loud argument reached my ears. Three of the four Marauders were walking towards me, deep in a conversation that I could hear over the noise of the crowd.

"Honestly Moony! I still don't get what his problem is! He was fine when I got my Head Boy badge during the summer, now he's acting like I joined the Death Eaters or something," James was saying, "I don't know why he's so bloody mad!"

"I can't explain his behavior, Prongs," Remus said, "You're his best friend. You should know him better then anyone else."

"I know! But I just can't figure him out!"

As James flailed his arms in frustration, he knocked Peter right into me causing us to fall onto the stone floor. I yelped as my elbow slammed against the floor, leaving a tingle all the way down to my finger tips. Peter squeaked and scrambled off me, hitting a suit of armor that swayed dangerously.

"Sorry! I am _so_ sorry Cameron!"

"S'okay" I mumbled, going about picking up some papers and books that mixed with Peter's as we collided. James, completely oblivious to the accident he caused, continued his rant.

"He's my best friend! Shouldn't he be happy for me? What am I suppose to do? Hand in the badge that has Evans actually talking to me? Bollocks if he wants that!"

"Come on Peter," Remus said, waving his wand so one of the books flew into his outstretched hand, "let's get out of here before Prongs explodes from all his hot air."

"I am not full of hot air! Sirius is the one with the issue! He's made everything so darn complicated!"

"Then simplify it," I said. When he looked at me, I realized what I blurted out and quickly stuffed some books in my bag, hoping he would forget what I said.

No such luck.

"Explain Morgan."

I straightened up and took in a deep breath. I can do this; I can talk to the most popular boys in Hogwarts.

"You said he's complicated. So instead of trying to figure him out, why don't you talk to him?" I said.

The three boys glanced at each other, "Talk to him, like girl stuff?" James asked, obviously questioning my sanity.

I fiddled with the edge of my skirt; I hate being made fun of. "If you want to put it that way…"

"Sirius isn't a girl," James snorted, "or are you touched in the head?"

I bristled at the insult, "The way he's acting, I wouldn't be surprised if he is a girl," ignoring Remus's bemused look I ploughed on, "look, you don't have to take my advice, but how are you going to fix the problem if you don't know what it is? Simplify things and ask straight out what his issue is."

"Please, that is so obvious-"

"Exactly!" I cut in, "You're acting like he has some evil plan up his sleeve and is planning on burning you alive. Suck it up and face him like a Gyffindor, instead of sneaking around like a Slytherin."

James glared at me, sending a shiver down my spine. He spun on his heel and marched down the stairs towards the dungeons. Inwardly, I panicked. I had just pissed off the most popular guy in Hogwarts. I am _so_ dead.

Peter chased after him while Remus hung back for a second, "Thank you, we've been having trouble fixing this; they are both too stubborn for their own good. And I wouldn't worry about James," he said, looking at my expression, "he just realized that you were right."

I nodded and watched as he followed his friends down the stairs. I adjusted my bag and walked through the Entrance Hall doors and headed down towards the lake in a daze. I just gave advice to the Marauders! The most popular guys in school!

I smiled and sat down on a rock at the edge of the lake. Taking off my shoes and socks, I dipped my feet into the cool water, enjoying the refreshing sensation in the melting heat. Pulling out my wand, I contemplated practicing the Shield Charm for Defense Against the Dark Arts class but instead chose to relax and sunbathe. Being near the water like this reminded me of my summer as a Muggle lifeguard at the town where my grandparents lived.

A bark-like laugh echoed across the shore, startling me out of my thoughts. Sitting up, I noticed Sirius Black surrounded by several Hufflepuff girls and some boys from Ravenclaw. They were throwing a Fanged Frisbee wildly, trying to make the most unusual catches. Several of the girls squealed when the Frisbee tried to take a chunk of their arm off.

I lay back down onto my back and shot some sparks from my wand while watching the group goof around. Never being one to go outside my comfort zone, I've always had a hard time making friends outside of Gryffindor. I succeed in being friends with Ginger, but that was only after Lily introduced us. My boyfriend in fifth year was from Ravenclaw as well; of course, he was a good friend of Ginger's. I envied Sirius; he has always been the friendly, likable guy who had no trouble making friends.

I smiled as one of the Hufflepuff girls was a little overenthusiastic and threw the Fanged Frisbee over Sirius's head and into the lake. Sirius laughed off her apology and untied his shoes and took off his socks. I bit my lip as he peeled off his shirt and waded into the water. I sat up and watched as he dove in and swam towards the Frisbee. One of the Ravenclaw boys yelled something and Sirius laughed in reply as he tossed the Frisbee back to shore.

A Hufflepuff girl picked up the Frisbee and the group restarted the game. I watched for a moment, before I realized that Sirius hadn't joined them. Looking back out at the water, the lake remained as calm as ever, barely a ripple moved where I had last seen Sirius. I stood up and glanced over the area again, gripping my wand tightly in my hand. Then I saw it; a hand came up out of the water, reaching towards shore, followed by a mop of black hair. Nobody on shore made any recognition of Sirius, even as he took one short gulp of air before disappearing under the surface.

"Gindylows," I whispered, while inside my head the most vulgar swear words were released. I scrambled off the rock and sprinted down the shore in my bare feet to where the group of students was playing with the Fanged Frisbee. Some of them yelled as I barreled through, knocking one over. I continued my sprint through the shallow water, diving in when I reached the drop off – where Sirius disappeared.

Unlike the Mediterranean or the Caribbean waters, the Black Lake is not a glorious shade of crystal blue, flaunting the bleach white sand underneath. My eyes narrowed against the stinging cold, trying to see past the murky water while hoping that the Giant Squid was far away. My school uniform was weighing me down, forcing me to pull harder as I swam through the water. Then I noticed some movement ahead of me. I swam closer and came upon a swarm of Grindylows pulling an unconscious Sirius Black deeper into the weeds.

I pointed my wand at them and thought _Relashio_. A jet of hot bubbles burst out of my wand straight into their squid like faces. They squealed in fright and sped away from the unexpected attacker. Gripping Sirius under his arms, I kicked hard towards the surface, feeling the tightening sensation in my chest as my lungs craved air. I gasped as I broke the surface, enjoying the warm feel of the sun on my face. Sirius didn't move.

Reaching the shallows, my legs strained from the effort of dragging the heavy body through the water and sand. I barely recognized that someone was screaming but I did hear the rhythmic splashing of a person running towards me through the water.

A shadow fell over me and a tall Ravenclaw boy was standing beside me, looking very pale.

"I'll take him from here," he placed his arms where mine were and started dragging him much faster then I did, "Layla went to get help," he grunted, "someone should be here in a few minutes."

"Not enough time," I breathed, "Can everyone please move away? Thank you" He lay Sirius down on the grass near the water and I dropped down beside him, whipping out my wand.

"_Anapneo_," I whispered, watching as a thin trail of water spiraled out of his mouth. He still wasn't moving.

Cursing, I placed my cheek above his mouth while keeping my eyes trained on his bare chest. I counted to ten but he wasn't breathing so I tilted his head back, plugged his nose, pressed my lips against his and breathed out, watching his chest rise. I pulled back and pushed his head farther back before blowing air into his mouth again. Someone was crying but I tried to focus on feeling his pulse. I pressed my index and middle finger hard into his neck before I felt the faint beating of his pulse.

Steadying my shaking hands, I continued rescue breathing. A few tense breaths later, Sirius let out a loud cough that echoed across the lake and brought sighs of relief from those surrounding us. As he continued coughing, I rolled Sirius's shaking body onto his side, glancing up long enough to see Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall hurrying across the grounds towards up.

As his coughing slowed, I put Sirius onto his back again. He remained unconscious so I placed my cheek over his mouth again. Feeling warm air hit my face and seeing his chest rise on his own, I grinned, pulling back just as the Healer arrived.

"Out of the way," I stumbled back, falling onto the grass as Madam Pomfrey kneeled down beside Sirius. She mumbled something and waved her wand in a complicated manner but nothing happened. However, since she nodded and conjured a stretcher, I assumed that nothing happening is a good thing. Professor McGonagall came forward and waved her wand, lifting Sirius up onto the stretcher. She said something to Madam Pomfrey who promptly began striding back to the castle with Sirius.

Professor McGonagall waved her arms to silence the whispering. "I am going to ask everyone to return to their dormitories. Mr. Black will be fine after a bit of rest and we will soon see him marauding about the school once again." Several strained laughs vomited forth from the paler faces as the crowd began to disperse. Professor McGonagall turned towards me, her hair disheveled and her cheeks slightly flushed. "Would you please come with me Miss Morgan?"

I nodded and shakily got to my feet. Her hand grabbed onto my elbow as I steadied myself; I felt very light headed. She waved her wand and my things flew into her hand before helping me walk up to the castle.

* * *

Some of you might want to kill me for making Sirius drown but I'm going to ask you to be patient! Everything will be explained in due time. Please R&R! 


	3. Apple Crunch Pupcakes

Instead of working on my sketchbook for Art or my Exercise Science project, I decided to write a chapter. I will so be regreting this later...

**Summary:** He's the illustrious troublemaker; she's the school chameleon. In spite of everything, two completely different people realize that the other side doesn't seem so bad afterall.

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius would still be alive.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Apple Crunch Pupcakes**

The soft afternoon sun crept between the curtains and slid over deep red bed sheets to rest upon my feet. I wiggled my toes as the sunlight warmed them, giving me an overwhelming urge to rip back the curtains and bask in the heat. Instead I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, wallowing in the dark cave I had turned the dorm room into. While the rest of the school sat in class staring longingly out the windows at the beautiful Friday afternoon, I hid in my bed in a state of shock.

I have long accepted the part that I saved a person's life; that I gave him another chance to live. In fact, I am quite proud of myself for the way I reacted. I didn't freak out and I didn't cry, I responded with a cool head and followed the Muggle lifesaving I've learnt over the past three summers. No, my state of shock had nothing to do with myself and everything to do with Sirius Black.

He almost died.

The fact that Sirius could've died makes my toes curl and my stomach churn. No one by the lake had notice him slip underwater. If I didn't see him struggle, he would be lying at the bottom of the lake gathering algae while his bloated face stared unseeingly up towards the surface, unable to reach it (regardless of what some people think, the Giant Squid does _not_ eat humans!). I shuddered at the image and pulled my knees closer.

Although I tried to rid the pictures from my mind, his pale, lifeless face kept staring at me. His pure black hair was tangled and messy, while his smooth, flawless skin was tinged grey. What really terrifies me was the blank expression plastered on his face. I've seen him angry, happy, furious, exhilarated, focused, disgusted, confused, interested, and several other unnamable emotions. All of his expressions are clearly defined on his expressive face, yet today his face was void of all emotions, expressionless.

I turned and dangled my feet off the bed before slipping into my shoes. Professor McGonagall told me to rest and take the day off, but I was doing more harm than good in this state of mild shock so I figured a quick walk wouldn't bother me.

I wandered down into the empty Gryffindor common room; everyone without classes was probably outside, enjoying the warm sun. I headed out the portrait hole and slipped down the staircases. A group of giggling third year Ravenclaws breezed past me while Peeves the Poltergeist was so busy pulling the tail of the caretaker's cat that neither one looked at me as I hugged the wall of the corridor.

Mr. Norris's yowls faded as I entered the Entrance Hall. Some first year Hufflepuffs were sprinting towards the dungeons (probably late for Potions) but otherwise the Hall was also empty. I glanced up at the hourglass structures holding the points for the houses. Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had little to no points; however, Gryffindor had a fair amount of rubies sitting at the bottom of the hourglass. I felt the corner of my lip tug as I remembered when Professor McGonagall gave me fifty house points, the most I have ever received since I started Hogwarts.

My feet stopped moving as I ended up face to face with a large wooden door. Glancing around, I realized that I had ended up at the hospital wing. Behind these doors lay Sirius and subconsciously I must have wanted to see him. Just to make sure he's alright.

I reached out and pushed the door. It opened effortlessly without a noise and I glided into the hospital wing, silently closing the door behind me. Madam Pomfrey's office was closed but a light was on behind the white curtains of her office window. I looked around at the rows of beds; all were bare except for one at the very end with blue curtains pulled around it for privacy.

As I moved forward, my feet silent against the stone floor, a rhythmic drumming reached my ears. I paused as the ringing of metal bars turned into a tapping on the knees followed by some interesting sound effects. I smiled and stepped forward, wincing at the sound that echoed around the room.

The drumming stopped, "Hey Poppy! Can I leave _now_?" Sirius's voice whined from behind the curtains. A muffled "no" came from the office and Sirius groaned in exasperation.

I slipped my hand between the break in the curtains so I could peak in. Sirius Black was lying back in bed, glaring at the ceiling as if it was the reason he couldn't leave. I took a deep breath and stepped in, letting the curtain fall behind me.

"Hello," I whispered, expecting Sirius to jump and look around startled like most people would. However, I did not expect him to fall out of bed and do a face plant on the floor.

I covered my mouth to hide my grin as Sirius slumped and gave a self-pitying moan with his face pressed against the stone floor.

"Mr. Black," Madam Pomfrey said, her voice near the door, "I am leaving for ten minutes and if you are not still in bed by the time I return you will be spending the rest of your life chained in Mr. Filch's office. _Do I make myself clear_?"

"Yes Poppy…" Sirius groaned, his voice slightly muffled from his face being pressed against the floor.

I waited until Madam Pomfrey's footsteps faded before I said anything, "Do you need some help getting up?"

"No…" Sirius groaned, moving his head to the side and pressing his cheek against the floor, "It's nice and cool down here."

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight, causing him to glare at me from the corner of his eye, "What's so funny Morgan?"

I smiled sheepishly, "sorry but… you look like a dog on a hot day."

He lifted his head up and stared at me for a moment before grinning and rolling onto his back, "you just may be right about that," he pulled himself back onto the bed, crossing his ankles and putting his hands behind his head. "McGonagall told me what happened."

"Oh," I said, unsure of how to respond.

His eyes crinkled as a charming grin worked its way across his face. "Nothing bad naturally, just telling me that I'm and idiot and I should be thankful that you were there." He folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side. "She's right you know, and I really am thankful."

I fiddled with the hem of my skirt, feeling a blush creep up my neck. I once again didn't know how to respond but Sirius continued.

"Poppy said you used a Muggle technique that worked really well, which is another reason why Muggles are equal to wizards, they don't need magic to save lives. If only everyone else could see that, then the world would be a better place and-"

"I thought you died," I blurted, trying to fight down the blush as he stared at me, "You don't know how terrifying it is… to see another person like that…half dead…I-" I cut off, unsure of where I was going with this.

Sirius relaxed against the pillows, "You're right," he whispered, "I don't." He gazed up at the ceiling for a moment before smiling at me again, "But I do know why the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor, not just anyone could do that!"

My throat constricted and my breath caught in my throat. _He thinks I deserve to be in Gryffindor!_ No one has ever said that to me. The clock tower chimed, indicating it was three o'clock and Madam Pomfrey would be coming back soon.

"I should…um…probably be going now," I said, stepping back towards the curtains, "have your friends come yet?"

I instantly regretted asking that question as his expression darkened and the air chilled, "What friends? My friends are gone" he grumbled.

Sirius turned his head away and started to sulk. I slunk back out of the curtains and turned to go before a shot of understanding hit me. Pulling back the curtain, I stuck my head back in. "You know, you can't expect him to stay the same forever," I said.

He turned his brooding grey eyes on me again, "What do you mean Morgan?"

"You're mad that he's changed," at his confused look I elaborated, "James is more mature now and you feel like you're losing your best friend." His expression hardened and I knew that I hit the target. "He may not be the exact same James you remember, but you're not exactly the same Sirius. You have changed too and he's accepted that. Don't you think you should accept him?"

I turned and walked out of the hospital wing, passing Madam Pomfrey on my way through the Entrance Hall. As I wandered down a corridor towards Gryffindor Tower, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were up ahead, laughing about something. Scowling, I glided faster, intent on finding out why they weren't with Sirius right now.

The three boys were laughing so hard they never heard me come up behind them until I tapped Potter on the shoulder.

"Merlin's pants!" he yelped jumping in shock at the contact. Lupin and Peter whipped out their wands as they turned, expecting a group of Slytherins no doubt. Potter calmed down once he saw me and the other two put their wands away. "Oh, it's just you. What do you want Morgan?" He probably remembered that I called him a Slytherin earlier.

I placed my hands on my hips and scowled at him, "To ask you what the hell you're doing?"

Potter rolled his eyes, "Walking," he smirked, "what else would I be doing?"

"Oh…I don't know…how about sitting in the hospital wing giving support to your best friend?"

Potter's smirk faded, "What did you say?" he breathed.

"You mean Professor McGonagall hasn't told you?" At the looks they exchanged I figured out the answer, "right… you cut class no doubt. Anyways," I took in a deep breath and steadied myself for the words I'd been hoping to avoid, "Sirius almost drowned in the lake today."

James's face drained of all colour and his mouth became slack. "This is some sort of joke, right?" he whispered.

I shook my head and Peter squeaked. "How do you know?" asked Remus, his voice shaky.

"I dragged him out," I whispered, avoiding eye contact.

James ran past me followed by Peter and Remus. I watched them go, a sad smile on my face. Although Sirius could've died at least something good will come out of it: the Marauders are back together. I wandered up to my dorm room which was still empty and pulled my school bag towards me. I took everything out and started organizing the mess, feeling rather content with myself. As I sorted through the loose papers, I felt like something was missing, something I had promised myself to do. As I stared blankly at the pile of papers it hit me.

The monologue I wrote in Charms class was gone.

Panicking, I sorted through all my stuff, intent on finding that embarrassing piece of parchment. As I went through the last of my stuff, I remembered the collision I had with Peter at lunch: my stuff fell on the ground and so did Peters'! He probably has it in his bag!

I drew in a shaky breath and sat down on my bed. I have to get that parchment back or suffer extreme embarrassment at the hands of the Marauders for the rest of the year!

* * *

I watched as the hour hand on cloak beside my bed changed and told me it was now three o'clock in the morning. Grumbling, I rolled over under the covers and hugged my Teddy closer. Every time I started to fall asleep, an image of Sirius's lifeless face would stare back at me and I'd find myself jerking awake from the nightmare.

The rest of the school was probably already asleep and I felt myself growing restless. I had spent most of the afternoon sitting in the common room hoping to find a chance to sneak into the boy's dormitory. However, my attempts were in vain as the Marauders (minus Sirius) came back around nine, Peter still carrying his Knapsack. The Marauders never came down again after disappearing up the stairs.

I pulled back my covers, slipped on a pair of socks and wandered down to the empty common room. The fire in the fireplace was now a pile of burning embers, it's light reflecting creepily off the chairs and tables. I stood by the fireplace in my black pajama pants and a red Muggle shirt. Looking around, I realized that now was the perfect time to get my monologue back, when everyone is asleep!

Feeling rather nervous, I crept up the stairs while hugging the shadows thinking about how embarrassing it would be if I was caught. The first door claimed that the third year boys were behind it so I continued on, finding the fifth and first year dormitories before coming across the seventh year boys. I stared at their door for a moment, admiring the difference. Unlike the other dormitory doors covered in pictures of Quidditch players and Muggle models, the Marauder's door was strangely void of pictures. However, carved into the door were four words: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. I recognized the words as the unusual nicknames the Marauders called each other. The words were each written differently, like the boys had signed their names on the wooden door.

Pressing my ear against the door, I listened for any kind of noise. Finding none, I steadied my trembling hand and opened the door, relishing in the well oiled hinges. My euphoria at my sneaky entrance was cut short as I peaked in the room.

I felt like I had walked into a war zone. Clothes were scattered throughout the room, on the floor, chairs and beds. I swear a sock was hanging from the small chandelier in the center of the room. Dungbombs and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs lay on the windowsill and in a pair of shoes by the door. A large amount of Chocolate Frog packages and Honeydukes chocolate surrounded one of the beds. Self-Shuffling Playing Cards were hard at work on one of the beside tables while some Levitating Sherbet Balls lazily floated around the ceiling. The smell wasn't very pleasant either; the room reeked of old, unwashed Quidditch socks.

Stepping over a broomstick and a pair of Quidditch gloves, I slunk into the room. I guessed that the bed nearest the door was James' because of the large amount of Puddlemere United merchandise lying around that side of the room (unless Remus has a secret love for Quidditch that only the Marauders know about). Of course my suspicion was confirmed when the body shifted and started mumbling about "Evan's hair."

Biting my lip to keep from laughing, I checked the bed opposite with all the chocolate. Remus Lupin lay on his back with The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7) by Miranda Goshawk open on his chest. His scared face was more relaxed then ever with his mouth hanging open slightly and a speck of drool on his chin.

I felt my ribs crack from holding in my laughter and shuffled past a pile of clothes to the next bed which was empty. Sirius's bed was messily made with several boxes sitting on top. The Zonko's insignia on the boxes told me that loads of Stink Pellets and Dungbombs were just waiting to be used on the student population. Several pictures of Muggle motorcycles and Muggle models in bikinis adorned the walls behind and beside his bed.

So the last bed must be Peter's. I picked my way past the clothes to the neater side of the dorm (which means he had less clothes and random stuff littering the floor). Peter has always been somewhat neater and more human than the other Marauders. Meaning, he doesn't act like such an animal all the time. The small lump under the covers was snoring softly, twitching every now and then. I unzipped his knapsack which lay at the foot of his bed and quietly shuffled through the papers. Recognizing my purple ink on one of them, I pulled it out to find my monologue exactly the way I left it.

Gripping my parchment tightly in my hand, I nearly skipped to the door. As I reached out for the handle, footsteps echoed on the other side. I paused, waiting for them to pass but they stopped right outside the door! Panicking, I slid under James's bed and waited amongst the old shirts and dirty socks.

The door opened and in walked Sirius Black. He was rubbing his eyes and mumbling under his breath about "A Healer with a stick up her arse." My palms became sweaty as he wandered toward his bed, tossing his shirt on the floor and undoing his pants. I squeezed my eyes shut, uncomfortable with seeing half naked guys. He moved around for a moment before stopping when Peter snorted at the other bed. I peaked through one eye to find an exceedingly handsome young man in a pair of boxers standing in the light of a half moon.

His skin glowed in the moonlight, becoming an unearthly white. As he bent forward, his dark hair fell elegantly into his eyes which he brushed away with a careless sweep of his hand. Strong muscles beneath flawless skin flexed as his picked up the last of the Zonko's boxes and put it on the floor, giving me a nice view of his rear end. He then pulled the curtains around his bed blocking him from my view as I heard his settle down in his bed.

As I lay under James Potter's bed, listening to Sirius's breathing slow, I realized why so many girls are attracted to Sirius Black. My eye twitched as I looked around the room, _they certainly don't like him for his housekeeping skills_. A few minutes later after my blush had subsided I figured it was time to go.

I rolled up from under James's bed and brushed myself off. Just as I was about to leave the most unusual and random thing happened.

James grabbed my butt.

Even though he appeared to be in the middle of a dream about Lily Evans it was still _my_ butt he was touching. Seething in anger, I ripped back his curtains to find his other hand reaching out for me. I brought my own hand back, curled it into a fist and socked him in the jaw. He yelped and let go, allowing me to bolt as I heard Peter snort again and Sirius mumble something.

Bolting out of the boys dormitories into my own, I relaxed on my bed and tore the parchment in pieces. Feeling tired, I snuggled under my covers and lay back against my pillow, my nightmare of a dead Sirius replaced by a dream of half-naked and very striking Sirius.

* * *

Yeah, I had to throw that last part in, it was just too tempting! Review please! I like reviews! 


End file.
